Does he Love me?
by Xx-Akemi-chan-xX
Summary: Underneath of all the bitterness...does Inuyasha actually have feelings for Kagome?Inuyasha and Kagome get in a big arguement which isn't unusual.But this time Inuyasha has gone too far.Will Kagome ever forgive his jerky ways and foolishness?
1. Miserable Day

Hey I hope you guys enjoy my story.It's just the first chapter so it's probably not that good but please tell me what you think!!PLease no flames!!!I would rather get harsh critism(sp?)But please tell me if the characters are ooc and if you do like tell me so!!Please let me know thanks!!

* * *

"Hmph, you didn't get my permission to go back home Kagome.Don't tell you have another one of these so-called tests."said the silvered haired, cute doggy eared hanyou, Inuyasha. 

Startled by his sudden appearance Kagome, a black haired teenaged girl, just replied with an "Ah!You scared me.Don't ever do it again!But anyways I need to go home and yes I do have a so-called test coming up.Besides, since when did I need your permission to go back home Mr. Dog man.

"Well this so-called mr.dog man is always saving your life.You can at least show your thanks you ungrateful little wench!"Kagome's rage and anger was building up inside her. How dare he speak to me like that doesn't he know that with one word, his face will meet the dirt?He better watch who he is talking to.She had that evil look in her eyes which read...Drop dead, you dog.Inuyasha had a scared look on his face and knew that if he said one more thing to tick her off...he would pay for it but yet he still continued his jerky ways.

Finally, Kagome yelled "INUYASHA!YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!!Wow I bet that loud yell blew Inuyasha away...literally.

"Well, you're a pain!You always getting kidnapped and I'm tired of wasting my time saving you!Humans are so useless!"the short-tempered hanyou snapped back.Kagome couldn't believe what he just said nto her.Now he has crossed the line.Tears were starting to form in Kagome big brown eyes.

Finally realizing what he just said he decided to apologize...his way. "Kagome...you're not totally useless...I.."Inuyasha started before he was interrupted by a very ticked off Kagome. Nothing could cool her down now, not even ice cold water.

"INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled.Inuyasha knew what was coming and he was quite scared.

"Kagome!!No..."

THUD!!Inuyasha's face meet face to face with the dirt."Dammit Kagome"Inuyasha managed to mumble with his face practically buried in the dirt.Well at least she only said it once, or so he thought when suddenly...

"Sit, sit ,sit, sit ,sit, sit, osuwari, sit, sit, sit, sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit...!"Kagome continued as Inuyasha was getting acquainted with the dirt.. Satisfied with making Inuyasha suffer, Kagome went through the bone eater's well.

"Ow"

Kagome's time...

Kagome ran to her room, slammed the door behind her, and buried her head in the pillow like Inuyasha's was in the dirt.Many thoughts popped into her head as she was alone sobbing.Why is Inuyasha such a jerk?Will he follow me?Have I actually developed feelings for him?No it can't be.The thoughts came to a stop as she fell to sleep.

Back in Inuyasha's time...

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango try to help Inuyasha out of the ground even though he didnt deserve it.

"Grrr...that damn Kagome will pay for this"Inuyasha said brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Well...you was being a jerk, you deserved it!"Shippo said.Of course that comment was followed by Inuyasha's pounding to Shippo's head.

"Ow!!Sango, Inuyasha's being mean!!"cute little Shippo whined.

"Now now there is no need for violence"the lecherous monk said while rubbing Sango's round smooth ass.Of course that was followed by a round smooth lump on his head.

"Hands off you pervert! Hey, where are you going Inuyasha?"Sango asked

"Isn't it obvious?I'm going to give that damn Kagome a piece of my mind!"And with that he went through the bone eaters well.

* * *

Me:Sorry it's kinda short guys I don't want to get all into yet I want to make sure you guys like it.Plus I kinda have writer's block so if you have any ideas tell me!!

Inuyasha:Hey!Why did you make me get so many damn sit commands you wench!

Me:Well you deserved it...SIT!!!

Inuyasha:(scared expression)

Me:Aw man it didnt work

Inuyasha:Of course it didn't stupid!

Me:Kagome!

Kagome:Inuyasha SIT!

THUD!

Me:ha!Well I'll see yall next chapter..that is if you like this one..please do!


	2. The Big Fight

**Me:**Hey people sorry that this chapter is so short but I hope that you enjoy this!Reviews are welcomed.I would like to give thanks to DemonFromThePast, Akuma Youkai, Crimson Shukumei, xXBeautifullyShatteredxX, and special thanks to Person19999999999999999999(i dont know how many nines you got lol)for helping me get my thought together.I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Inuyasha, now in Kagome's time, opened the window to Kagome's bedroom and quietly sneaked in.On the way there he had definitely thought of payback.Still halfway through the window, Inuyasha looked to the left and noticed that Kagome was asleep.

"Well, it's no point in saying what I got to say now."Inuyasha said low enough to not wake up Kagome.But then he noticed that the girl's eyes were as puffy as the pillows she laid on.Wow, was she so mad at me that she cried herself to sleep?She looks just like Kikyo!Erasing that last thought out of his mind, the hanyou decided to try to make himself comfortable on the floor.He knew that possibly he was going to get his countless amount of sits when Kagome sees him.He was so not looking forward to morning.

The next day...

The sun was shining and fortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't up yet.

"Inuyasha", Kagome mumbled in her sleep "You are such a jerk."Inuyasha's ears twitched after hearing Kagome's soft remark.He was relieved though, at first he thought she was going to say _sit_ in her sleep.Inuyasha got up, stretched, and decided it was time to wake her up.He didn't know why but he thought he might as well get it over with.

"Mom...just 5 more minutes."Kagome mumbled slightly opening her eyes realizing that it was Inuyasha shaking her and not her mother.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome said startled and not realizing that she slapped Inuyasha in the face as she was getting up.Now he had a hand-shaped pink print on his face.Now that is very attractive.

"Damn Kagome!What was that for?"Inuyasha yelled while pointing to the mark on the left side of his face.

"Oops,sorry!Well thats better than getting one of my sit-"

THUD!

"Oops, sorry again!"Kagome said even though she didn't really mean it, she thought he deserved this for coming into her room uninvited all up in her face, disturbing her from her sleep.

"Kagome...why must you torture me?"Inuyasha whined as Kagome let out a little giggle.

"Well, you shouldn't have came!You should have least waited until I blew off some steam!You're so stupid!

"Useless human"Inuyasha snapped back as he was getting up

"Weird dog man!"

"Goody tissues!"

"Idiot!"

"Cry-baby!"

"Jerk!"

"Fake Kikyo incarnation(sp?)you're nothing like her!"

"Two timer, Inuyasha!"Kagome was about to end this fight because it has gone too far with that one simple word.She couldn't that he was now comparing her with a claypot.A woman made out of clay and dirt.

"SIT!"

THUD!

Kagome angry with the stupid dog ran off with drops o water hitting her.She didn't even give a damn where she went as long as she could be where Inuyasha couldn't find her so she could think things through.She ran out the door and without even looking she ran in the middle of the street and a car was speeding down the road.The brights lights were approaching her.

"KAGOME!!"

* * *

**Me:**Yeah..I know cliffhangers...aren't they great?lol don't worry the next chapter will be much longer and you will dfinitely enjoy it.

**Inuyasha:**Dammit!

**Me:**Wassup with you...you are always in a bad mood.

**Inuyasha:**Hmph!Don't talk to me, you know damn well what I'm talking about

**Me:**You are sooo childish.. hey where's Kagome?

**Inuyasha:**I don't know, she probably met the car that she met in the story.

**Me:**Oh well...you don't even know, you might save her.Who knows?Until next time!!Review!


	3. Confessions

A/N:Sorry it took me so long to update I had serious writer's block and I've been busy with my other story.But finally I'm back and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha..but I do own this story!

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Useless human"Inuyasha snapped back as he was getting up_

_"Weird dog man!"_

_"Goody tissues!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"Cry-baby!"_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Fake Kikyo incarnation(sp?)you're nothing like her!"_

_"Two timer, Inuyasha!"Kagome was about to end this fight because it has gone too far with that one simple word.She couldn't that he was now comparing her with a claypot.A woman made out of clay and dirt._

_"SIT!"_

_THUD!_

_Kagome angry with the stupid dog ran off crying without even giving a damn where she went.As long she could be where Inuyasha couldn't find her so she could think things through.She ran out the door and without even looking she ran in the middle of the street and a car was speeding down the road.The brights lights were approaching her._

_"KAGOME!!"_

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Damn!I can't get her out of my mind.I can't believe this has happened.I went too far this time.First, I lose my first love, Kikyou and now I'm slowly losing Kagome.Why can't I just tell her how I really feel?Damn it all!This is all my fault.If I wasn't such a jerk and if I was only nicer to her, maybe, just maybe, she would be mine.She would be in my arms.She has been in this coma for about a week now, but to me, it seems like its been forever.I could have saved her.But I was too late.I can't eat, sleep, or live without her in my life.If she could just move to let me know that she is going to be ok.Shit!I wish I could have told her that I loved her and now I may never get my chance.Damn!I wish I could wake up from this terrible nightmare but I can't because this is real life, and I can't wake up even if someone threw water on me.The memories still haunt me.I feel like I'm the reason for Kagome's suffering and pain.I wish I could just stop it all, just for her.Anything I would do to make her happy.How could I even compare her to Kikyou, now that I think about it, she is better than Kikyou.Kagome is fun to be with and she loves me for who I am .Why can't I love me for who I am?

**Nobody's POV:**

"Kagome...can you hear me?"Inuyasha asked.He was just dying to see her at least open her eyes.It was nighttime and visiting hours were over.Kagome's family had left a couple of hours ago but Inuyasha decided to stay with her,no matter what.Of course tonight was the night of the full moon so Inuyasha lost his fangs, claws, powers,dog ears, and his pretty long silver hair changed into pretty long black hair.Usually, he would get upset about this night, but he didn't care about himself right now, he was worried too much about Kagome.He was just hoping that she would hang in there longer.Inuyasha thought that this would be the time to confess his true feelings about Kagome, he felt as if this might be his last opportunity, so he took it.

"Kagome...I love you please don't leave me.Damn it Kagome be strong please!I can't live without you, don't you understand that!?"It was so hard for him not to cry.Kagome was slowly fading away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.Of course, he didn't cry he was fighting so hard to hold them back, but one tear managed to escape his eye and fall down his cheek onto Kagome's face.Finally, Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

"Kagome...you're up.I was so afraid of losing you.Can you hear what I'm saying?" Inuyasha said.He was happy that Kagome finally woke up.Even though, Kagome couldn't speak, she had heard everything Inuyasha had said, even the part when he had said that he loved her.She nodded, smiled, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey Kagome, you still up?"Inuyasha was getting worried again.Kagome moved her hand and put it on top of Inuyasha's hand to let him know that she could still hear him.She forgot that she was mad at him and she was smiling.She was happy that he stayed with her and she was with him.Inuyasha smiled also, he was glad to know that she was still alive.

**Kagome's POV:**

Shoot.Why can't I say anything?I wish I could tell Inuyasha that I love him too.He's probably confused and thinking that it's his fault that this has happened.I wish we could have a conversation but I can't say anything!I'm so glad that he told me his true feelings and I'm so glad to be with him right now.He makes me so happy.I mean who ever would have thought that I, Kagome Higurashi, would fall for a half dog demon,Inuyasha.I remember the first day that we met.He tried to kill me!Can't believe he called me Kikyou.But now, over the time we have spent together ,I have understood him more and now he understands me.We are so different but yet we are so alike.Hopefully by tomorrow I will be able to recover and tell Inuyasha how I truely feel.But this still remains in my mind, he cried for me,even if it was one single tear,he cried for me.For me...

The next day...

The sun was finally up from the long night they had endured.Inuyasha had regained his powers,fangs,claws,dog ears, and long silver hair.He was now half demon again and so he put his baseball cap back on so nobody could see his "special ears".He was awake and Kagome wasn't.Did she die in her sleep?No, she's still breathing.Now that Inuyasha has told his true feelings to Kagome, he now wonders if she heard him or not.Does she feel the same way?So many questions popped into the hanyou's head.Finally, Kagome's eyes open.

"Inu...yasha..."Kagome smiled as the words slowly slipped out her mouth."I'm...glad..you're..still here.."

"Of course I 'm still here.I would never leave you Kagome."

"Inu...yasha...I saw you"

"Huh?You saw me what?"Inuyasha didn't know what she was talking about.Has she gone crazy?

"I saw you...you cried for me"

"Feh!I didn't cry...men never show their tears, no matter what happens."Kagome knew that he wasn't going to admit that he was crying for her but she didn't care, she knew that he cared about her and that's all she needed.

"I heard you"

"You..heard..me..."Inuyasha didnt think she did hear him.Not that he didn't want her too.He couldn't help but to blush.

"You told me you loved me Inuyasha..."

"Yea, so..."

"I love you too"

* * *

A/N:Hey the wonderful cliffhanger arrives again!So I think this is the best chapter I've written so far and I reread it and it made me cry!I hope you guys liked it.Please read and review.I appreciate all of the reviews I have received so far.Tell me what you like and don't like about the story but please NO FLAMES! 


	4. Lies and Repeats

Finally, I am back from a long break of work and stuff and am here to write the next chapter of the story you all know and lov

Finally, I am back from a long break of work and stuff and am here to write the next chapter of the story you all know and love! School is about over and done with now and all I got left over are exams so I really have to study a lot. So, after this short chapter, I won't update unless you really want me to and exams are over and done with. Ok, done with my yapping, on to the story!

Inuyasha: Finally! After this entire damn time that you had us waiting. I don't even know what I'm going to do next in the story. It's been almost a year you slow human!

Me: Well excuse me for being focused on my schoolwork you badly trained dog. Kagome, do your thing.

Kagome: SITT! Humans are not slow, thank you very much.

Inuyasha: Damnn…. you…all…. oww…

After 3 months, Kagome is finally backed on her feet from the car accident. She had a broken arm and leg broken, but with a couple of surgeries, all of that was fixed. What are Kagome and Inuyasha going to do now that they know each other's true feelings? Were they going to become a couple? Or pretend that the scene in the hospital never happened? Only time would tell.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Where the hell have you been? You've been in that god-forsaken place forever!

Kagome: Sounds like you missed me Inuyasha. So, do you remember?

Inuyasha: Remember? Remember what?

Kagome: What had happened was….

Inuyasha: Ohh…see…I was drunk and didn't mean a word I said.

Kagome: INUYASHA! WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT?

Inuyasha: Admit what?

Kagome: THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!

Inuyasha just looked down as the tears were starting to fall down from Kagome's eyes. You could tell that she was trying hard to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. Her feelings were stronger than she thought for him. How could he lie and say that he was drunk. Why couldn't he just admit that he had strong feelings for her too? Damn Inuyasha. Tell us why?

Inuyasha: Look Kagome…. we need to talk.

Kagome: We are talking Inuyasha. And we are just about done.

As Kagome rises up and starts to walk off, but then Inuyasha pulls her back.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, do you have any idea how hard this is for me?

Kagome: It's not hard Inuyasha. You did it before, you can do it again. Admit it.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I'm not go-

Kagome: Admit it.

Inuyasha: Look, this is getting rid-

Kagome: ADMIT IT OR I'LL SIT YOU.

Inuyasha takes a deep breath. Why is she forcing him? Does she want to hear it again that badly that she has to threaten him? Will Inuyasha finally admit that he loves Kagome…again?

Inuyasha: I…uh…l-l-la-uvv…youu.

Kagome: That didn't sound sincere. That's it, I can't take this anymore. I'm leav-

Inuyasha: NO, KAGOME WAIT! I LOVE YOU! 

Ok. Cliffhanger! I know I will probably get flamed for that. Had you guys waiting all that time and that's all you get. Don't worry! If I get reviews then I promise you that the next chapter will be much better and a pleasure to read! I have it all planned out in my mind. Heh, I'm in school right now typing this. Shhh, don't tell my teacher! Read and review!

Inuyasha: Why you make me admit it AGAIN? You suck at story writing.

Me: You suck at admitting stuff.

Kagome: Guys, stop fighting.

Me: I'm not a guy Kagome, and neither is Inuyasha. He's a dog. Haha.

Inuyasha: You wench!

Kagome: I don't care…


End file.
